Surprise!
by Mushraluvr
Summary: Do you know what today is? No? Shame on you! Shhh. I can't tell you, though. It would ruin the surprise. Friendship. SLIGHT MushraxYakumo. Please read and review!


**I just HAD to write something to celebrate this day. I won't tell what it is, though. It's a secret. I might make a short slideshow vid (cause my friends camera broke) to celebrate also. Anywho...**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish on that fudgemuffing star, I still don't own Shinzo. You LIED, Jiminy Cricket! LIED!**

"This is great! Just great!"

Mushra was stomping through the woods with an empty sack in his hands. He grumbled to himself in anger. With each thought, his fist clenched tighter.

"It's not like I do a better job than anyone else. They know my board broke today, too. I woke up without breakfat, now they're sending me to get food. That's just FINE!" He punched the tree near him as he yelled the last word. He pulled his fist back and looked at the dent he had made. He looked at his scraped knuckles and sighed dejectedly.

"That's just fine." He sat down at the base of the tree and looked down at his open palms. "Of course they wouldn't remember. What is today compared to getting closer to Shinzo. I'm not that important." His sky blue eyes filled with hurt. He sighed and stood back up to continue on is hunt for food.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I'm back!" He called when he reached the edge of their campsite. Nobody was outside by the firepit. "Hello?" He sat the bag, which was now full of blueberries, in an empty pot near the pit. He stood for a moment and listened. It was dead quiet.

"Guys?" he called again. "Yakumo, Binka?" He opened the flap to their tent slowly to find that it was empty. He walked in his tent that he shared with the kittens. Their was a large lump under their blanket.

"Rei, Sen, Esty?" Mushra pulled the blanket back with a swoosh. A pile of clothes lay underneath. Shocked, Mushra ran outside in a half-panic.

"Saago?! Kutall?! GUYS?!" Nobody answered his calls.

He listened as the wind rustled the leaves in the deep green trees. He heard no voices. Then, there was a scream: Yakumo's scream.

"Yakumo!" In a sudden burst of speed Mushra dashed through the shrubbery in the direction of the scream.

Once he got a good pace, he whistled. He stopped for a moment in suprise.

"Augh!" he screamed in frustration. "Great time to break down!" He started running again, anger fueling his steps as he dodged trees and branches. He stared on as the scene blurred past him in brown and green streaks. As he ran, he thought.

_"Why?! Why today?! Everything's gone wrong. Can't I get a little break?!"_ He heard a river a the tres started to clear up. He ran faster. _"After all, today's-" _ He jumped through the bushes. and landed in a clearing.

"SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday, Mushra!"

"Eh?" Mushra stared dumbfoundedly at his friends gathered around him. They were all okay with huge grins on their faces. Nearby their were two tree stumps and a large boulder set out like tables. Near one of these makeshift tables was a large unkown lump covered by a blanket they had. A huge, white two-layer cake sat on the boulder.

"Happy Birthday!" Binka repeated.

"Bu- I thought yo-" Mushra was too shocked to speak.

"Thought we what?" Saago asked. "Forgot your Birthday?"

"Never in a million years." Kutall answered.

"Your our friend." Rei and Sen told him while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we'd never forget you." Esty chimed in, a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Shinzo can wait for a day." Yakumo said as she came up behind him. He blushed when he realized she was there. "Now come on." she said with a smile. "Who wants cake?"

"Me!" Binka and the three kittens chimed in unison.

"I'd love a piece." Kutall added while licking his lips. "Mushra?" Mushra beamed at them with a wide grin.

"Great! I'm famished!" Mushra followed them to the cake.

It was white, but the top had orange and red flames bordering the outside of the round cake. In big, red letters were the words 'Happy 16th Birthday, Mushra!" Underneath the words was his Crown of Korra in yellow frosting. He grinned widely.

"Thanks guys."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone had eaten at least one peice of the chocolate cake Kutall had made and the presents had been unwrapped.

Mushra had gotten a black wristband with the japanese kanji for 'fight' from Saago and Kutall, which Mushra put on immediately. He thanked them after he realized how cool it looked. It turns out his hoverboard braking was part of his present. Rei and Sen took out the solar-power battery pack and hid it. They had to keep him from riding it. When he uncovered what looked like a new hoverboard with an awesome flame paint job, he almost fell over. They explained it was his old one, and he thanked them for the artwork, even though they were the reason he had to run.

He liked his last gift best of all. Yakumo, Binka, and Esty all saved up to get him it. It was that new solar-powered MP8 that he had seen in the window of a shop one time. It takes up to five thousand pictures, can store up to six hours of recording, and holds over three thousand songs. They even took the time to put his favorite songs on there. His favorite, It's Not My Time by Three Doors Down was an old song that came out over 100 years ago, but is still really popular.

He really had a good time.

Now, the others had gone swimming in the river, but Mushra decided to head back to camp. He lay down, listening to his MP8 and looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes after a moment and listened to his music.

He felt a tap on his shoulders and opened his eyes. Yakumo stared down at him.

"I thought you were going swimming." he could barely hear himself, but he knew she heard. She mouthed something.

"What?" He looked down and paused the song.

"I needed to get another towel." she said as she held up a folded blue towel in her arms. "I asked if you were going to come."

"Oh. Sure." he said with a smile. "I just need to change."

"Okay." She started to turn around, but stopped when Mushra grabbed her arm. She looked at him, confused.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "This means a lot to me." A small tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. "I'm glad you're my friend; all of you."

"I'm glad you had fun." she beamed. Mushra nodded and headed towards his tent.

"Mushra, wait!" He turned around as she ran up to him. "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Binka told me you might like this." She leaned down and pecked him on his cheek lightly. She turned around on her heel and ran back toward the river without another word.

Mushra stood there, frozen in time. His face began to turn even redder when his mind realized what happened. He slowly brought his hand to place where she kissed him. He let it rest on his warm cheek as he stared after her as she disappeared behind a tree. He turned back to his tent in a half trance. A large smile tugged the corners of his lips.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

**Shinzo fact: August 25 is Mushra's Birthday. He's a Virgo.**

**Yuppers. That's the suprise. Today is his Birthday.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUSHRA-KUN! I LUV U!!**

**Hey, you! Yeah you! push the button down there or else!! ...Just kidding. It would be nice though.**


End file.
